ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Angela Baker
Angela Baker was the survivor of a horrible boating accident which claimed the life of her father and injured her twin sibling - a horrific incident that scarred her family and left her in the care of her domineering, mentally-unstable aunt. It was under her care that Angela was truly "born," as before this, she was a boy. Raised as a girl, deeply confused about her sexuality, Angela was eventually sent away to Camp Arawak at age 14 in an attempt to help her integrate into youth culture. The act proved fatal, as young Angela suffered a complete psychological breakdown and began murdering her fellow campers and counselors and the camp owner but most of them was out of revenge for picking on her and Ricky, so she has some sanity. After years of therapy and surgery, Angela was "cured." Five years later, she made another attempt at camp life but her mental state dissolved once again and she committed a series of murders. One year later, Angela tried again to fit in at camp, with the same outcome. After the events of the 1st film, she gets a sex change and is female in the rest of the movies. Background Born as a boy, Peter Baker grew up with his father and twin sister, with frequent visits to Aunt Martha and Cousin Ricky, who he was quite close with. While still very young, Peter and Angela spied on their father in bed with his lover, Lenny. Films ''Sleepaway Camp (1983) She was originally the main protagonist of the film. In 1975, Peter, Angela, John, and Lenny had a picnic and enjoyed their sailboat while they waited to meet up with Martha. During the boat ride, Peter and Angela pushed John into the water, capsizing their sailboat. Water skiers, not paying attention, ran over the family. John and Angela were killed in the accident and Peter survived with a head wound. Martha adopted her nephew and brought him home with her while her son Ricky was at his father's house. Martha explained to Peter that she always wanted a girl and already had a boy, so Peter would be Angela from now on. She was giddy with excitement. Eight years later in 1983, 14-year-old Angela and 15-year-old Ricky were called downstairs by her aunt after they packed their bags to go to summer camp at Camp Arawak. Angela rode on the bus to camp with Ricky, where he gave her a tour and introduced her to his best friend Paul. Angela doesn't respond to Paul but rather remains silent through the tour. Ricky shows her to her bunk. Angela is ridiculed and bullied due to her introverted nature and shyness, mainly by Judy and camp counselor Meg. Only Meg's friend and fellow counselor, Susie shows her any kindness. Meg asks Ronnie Angelo to help her deal with Angela, since she hasn't eaten anything. Ronnie takes her to the kitchen to see if there is anything she likes. Artie sees Angela and intends to molest her after taking her to the back room. Before any harm can come to Angela, Ricky storms in while Artie unfastens his pants. Artie is then scalded by Angela in the kitchen and she leaves the kitchen unseen. That night at a dance, Angela is accosted by Kenny and Mike, who mock her for being weird and silent, which thus prompts Ricky and Paul to fight with them. Ricky and the other boys are sent back to their cabin by camp counselor Gene. Paul stays behind and befriends Angela by telling her about the misadventures he and Ricky had gotten into in previous years. Angela doesn't respond until Paul leaves, when she speaks for the first time, telling him 'good night'. After Kenny overturns the boat, he is drowned in the lake by Angela. Later that day, Paul talks with Angela while she sits out of the volleyball game, much to the irritation of Judy. Meg tells Angela that she either must participate or do nothing, which included talking to the boys. That evening, Paul and Angela go to the rec. room to watch a movie. Afterwards, they leave hand in hand as a sign of their growing attraction. Paul attempts to kiss Angela when they are alone but Angela reacts badly and walks back to her cabin. The next day at the lake, Paul sits beside Angela and leaves when Meg arrives. Meg asks Angela if she is going to swim but Angela doesn't respond. Meg angrily shakes Angela until Ronnie pulls her away and tells her to leave Angela alone. Judy approaches Angela and is angrily thinking that she got Meg in trouble. Then Judy begins mocking Angela again and asks her why she doesn't take a shower or go swimming or change clothes with the other girls. Angela refuses to answer Judy and grows so out of control that Susie slaps her. Angela leaves the stunned girls to go visit Ricky. One of her heroic acts was killing Mel Kostic and saving her cousin Ricky Thomas. The rest of the series is then set into 2 separate timelines. ''Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers (1988) In 1988, after going through a gender reassignment surgery and 2 years of electroshock therapy, Angela was believed to be "cured" and was ultimately released for good behavior. Deciding to become a counselor at Camp Rolling Hills under the alias Angela Johnson, she tries again at camp life. The attitudes of the campers there lead her to believe that they needed to be "punished" for their behavior (drugs, drinking, sex, bad attitude, etc.) and ends up killing them one by one. When she is fired by camp owner Uncle John for sending campers home without going through him first (She actually killed them), this leads her on a killing spree of those remaining, including himself. Sean Whitmore, one of the campers in attendance there, is the only person who was able to recognize Angela's true identity and her being the killer at Camp Arawak before he is killed by her. The only survivors of her rampage are one girl who had wanted to go home and possibly Molly Nagle, though her fate remains unknown. ''Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland (1989) One year later in 1989, after killing Maria Nicastro in New York, Angela assumes her identity and travels to Camp New Horizons, a camp where several youths from both upper and lower class areas and of different ethnicities are to live and work together in "an experiment in sharing." Trying to adjust to camp life a third time, her sanity is broken through once again by the actions and behaviors of the campers and their assigned counselors. This leads her to a third killing spree, killing all present, one her victims most notably police officer Barney Whitmore, who arrested Angela at Camp Arawak for the murders she committed there, as well being the father of Sean Whitmore, who Angela killed at Camp Rolling Hills during her time as a counselor there. He tries to avenge his son's death but fails. The only campers she spares are Tony DeHerrara and Marcia Holland, the latter who manages to stab Angela a few times with a knife for the murders she had committed. While in an ambulance being led away, she kills a paramedic and a cop with a syringe before they could consider finishing her off for her actions. When the driver asks what was happening in the back of the ambulance, Angela simply replies "Just taking care of business." (In a deleted scene, she could be heard rapping the same rap song heard during her killing one of the campers.) ''Return to Sleepaway Camp (2008) Peter doesn't appear, but the real Angela is revealed to have survived the boating accident and returns as the killer in this film. Character Angela was born in upstate New York. She lived with her father and brother, and her father's lover Lenny. Angela was on the lake with her father John Baker and brother Peter when her father and brother were killed by a speeding boat, as her father's lover Lenny yelled "John!" in a shocked way. Angela is very quiet and sad. Angela Baker Height - 5 foot 4 Weight - 115 Pounds Age - 14 Race - white. Shoesize - 7 Behind the Scenes In each film, Angela uses a disguise: * Originally Peter pretended to be a girl. * Then, she was "Angela Johnson," a camp counselor. * Next, she became "Maria Nicastro," a troubled camper. Some fans theorize that the Angela seen in parts II and III is a different character because of the change in mood and actress. Michael Simpson conceived a third sequel ending with Felissa Rose's Angela battling Pamela Springsteen's Angela. The only character to physically appear in each film entry with the exception of Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor but this movie was not completed so you could say she was in every movie. Jonathan Tiersten (Ricky) performed the murder scenes in the original Sleepaway Camp because Felissa Rose was too young. Some have theorized that the character who Felissa Rose portrayed in "Return To Sleepaway Camp" was actually the real Angela, who everyone had assumed died in the boating accident from the beginning of the first film. We see the life-vest rise to the surface of the water at the beginning, and at the end we find out that Peter survived the accident and that the person who we thought was Angela throughout the movie was actually Peter. In "Return", Rose's character may actually be the real Angela who also survived the boating accident and was assumed dead. Rose and producer Jeff Hayes explain this at the end of the "Return To Sleepaway Camp: Behind The Scenes" documentary on the DVD. Some thought they were joking but Felissa Rose later confirmed this to be true. Victims * Artie (1) * Kenny (2) * Billy (3) * Meg (4) * 4 young campers (5, 6, 7, 8) * Judy (9) * Mel Kostic (10) * Paul (11) * Phoebe (12) * Jodi Shote (13) * Brooke Shote (14) * Mare (15) * Anthony (16) * Judd (17) * Ally Burgess (18) * Demi (19) * Lea (20) * TC (21) * Sean Witmore (22) * Matt (23) * Charlie (24) * Emilio (25) * Uncle John (26) * Rob Darrinco (27) * Diane (28) * Truck driver (29) * Molly Nagle (Fate unknown) * Maria Nicastro (30) * Tawny Richards (31) * Herman Miranda (32) * Jan Hernandez (33) * Peter Doyle (34) * Snowboy (35) * Arab (36) * Cindy Hammersmith (37) * Lilly Miranda (38) * Bobby Stark (39) * Riff (40) * Officer Barney Whitmore (41) * Greg Nakyshima (42) * Anita Burtrum (43) * Paramedic (44) * Police Officer (45) Category:Sleepaway Camp characters Category:Horror film villains Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional transgender and transsexual characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1983